Court Marshaled
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: ONESHOT Roy and Riza are cought fraternizing and are turned in to the Fuhrer. Will they confess? Will Roy allow riza, his love to fall? Read & Review.


Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist

Court Marshaled

"Why?" Asked a frantic, close to tears, Riza Hawkeye. She was standing , leaning against the wall as she stared at a smiling Jean Havoc.  
"Because I'm tired of him being such a ladies man. He always get the girl and now it's my turn to take revenge. No more will I stand by and watch him reap the glories of every woman in sight." Havoc said coldly. He turned around to face a saddened Alex Armstrong.  
"Major, you saw them kiss today. You saw them kiss last week. You saw it all and I will make sure the Fuhrer knows you know. You will be my star witness." Jean ordered the Major, who himself was also close to tears.  
"Ro...Co. Mustang, say something. Please." Riza turned to face Roy who was staring at Havoc with cold eyes. But he said nothing.

Two Days Later

Military personnel sat in a large room where court was taking place. Blue uniforms of all shapes and sizes adorned the hard wood benches that lined up by three's in the wooden room. At the front of the room was a large podium bench with small podium benches on either side. Fuhrer Bradley sat in the larger of the three with a General to his right and a Major to his left. In front of him were two wooden tables. At one table sat Colonel Roy Mustang and 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. At the other table sat 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc and a gloomy looking Major Alex Armstrong. The room was silent as the Fuhrer read over some notes on his podium.

Co. Mustang was sitting next to Lt. Hawkeye. They were being tried for the love affair they started having only a year ago. They didn't look at each other. They only sat stiffly with their arms by their sides, staring at the Fuhrer.

"This was bound to happen. Fraternization. I knew we would get caught. Why did I risk it. Why did I risk him? Because I loved him. This rule isn't fair!" Riza thought to herself as she fought back emotions. Just then the Fuhrer rose and beamed down at the two officers on trial.

"I have been informed of a rule that was broken. The Anti-fraternization rule." Bradley's voice boomed over the room. Everyone stared at either the Fuhrer or the accused.

"I have been informed by one of your own. Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, come forth!" Bradley ordered as the blond man stood up and walked over to the bench. He saluted then stood at attention.

"Report to the court what you have seen." Bradley called out. Havoc turned around and smiled at Roy and Riza. He then stopped smiling and faced the court.

"I, 2nd Lt. Jean Havoc, subordinate under the accused Roy Mustang, have witnessed the breaking of the anti-fraternization rule. I witnessed Co. Roy Mustang fraternizing with his 1st Lt. Riza Hawkeye." Havoc yelled out. The court broke into whispers and gasps.

"ORDER!" Bradley ordered out as the room fell silent.

"Do you have proof?" Bradley asked Havoc.

"Yes, sir I do. Major Alex Armstrong." Havoc said proudly as Armstrong stood up.

"You may sit Havoc. Armstrong, report." Bradley called out and Havoc sat down as Armstrong stood up and walked to the bench, gloomy as ever. He wanted to lie. He didn't want to get Roy and Riza in trouble. But he couldn't lie. He would be breaking oath.

"Report to the court your sightings of the accused." Bradley ordered as Armstrong faced the court.

"I, Major Alex Armstrong, subordinate under the...accused Co. Roy Mustang, have witnessed Co. Roy Mustang fraternizing with 1st Lt. Riza Hawkeye. Since November of last year, I have witnessed them...fraternizing with each other in the office, and out." Armstrong said, holding back tears.

"Thank you, you may sit." Bradley spoke out as Armstrong sat.

"Mustang and Hawkeye! Come forth!" Bradley now angry and happy called them out. They walked out from behind the table and saluted the Fuhrer. They lowered their arms and stood stiffly again.

"For the record, Co. Roy Mustang and 1st Lt. Riza Hawkeye. Do you understand you have been charged with breaking the anti-fraternization rule. And should you be found guilty, you will be stripped of your rank and thrown into jail for approximately thirty years if not more?" Bradley asked.

"Yes sir!" They both said.

"Good. In the charge of fraternizing with a fellow officer, Co. Mustang, how do you plead?" Bradley asked, the court room all stared at Roy.

"I... Co. Roy Mustang plead... guilty in fraternization with a fellow officer." Roy closed his eyes and stood straight. The court again fell into hushed whispers. Bradley ordered silence, and silence he received. Roy looked at Riza from the corner of his eye.

"Why did he give in without a fight? Roy..." Riza thought, but her thoughts were interrupted by Bradley.

"In the charge of fraternizing with a fellow officer, Lt. Hawkeye, how do you plead?" Bradley looked down at Riza.

"Don't Riza, don't." Roy pleaded inside his head.

"I 1st Lt. Riza Hawkeye plead... guil..." Riza began. Roy took a bold step forward and put his hand up to stop her from speaking. The room all gasped.

"Fuhrer, sir. Lt. Hawkeye has nothing to do with these charges. It was one sided. I knew the risks and I still took them. Hawkeye is not guilty. I flirted with her at the risk. She knew better and tied to stop me." Roy stared up at Bradley. A wide eyed Riza stared at Roy.

"Co. Mustang! An outburst like that is un called for." Bradley yelled.

"Yes, sir...but..." Roy tried again.

"I will hear no more." Bradley ordered and Roy stepped back.

"Are these accusations your finally answer Co. Mustang?" Bradley looked at Roy. Roy took one last glance at Riza.

"Yes, sir!" Roy answered. The whole room gasped again. Tears welded up in Riza's eyes.

"Then by power vested in me by the State. I Fuhrer King Bradley order 1st Lt. Riza Hawkeye free from charges." Roy smiled a small one. He breathed a quiet sigh of relief and Riza sat back down, free of charges. The room started whispers and gasps again. They couldn't believe Roy took the fall.

"And Co. Roy Mustang guilty of breaking the anti-fraternization rule and is here by striped of his military rank, and sentenced to twenty-five years in lock up. I will remove five years for your honesty. This court is over. Cuff him!" Bradley smiled and ordered as everyone stood and saluted.

The General approached Roy. He removed the gloves from Roy's hands and handed them to the Major. He then proceeded to remove the rank bars from his jacket and place them with his gloves in the box the Major was holding. He then proceeded to remove Roy's jacket from him and handed that to the Major, also. He cuffed his hands behind his back. He yanked hard on his arms causing him to gasp in pain. He didn't care if he caused pain. He was guilty. He closed the cuffs tightly around his wrists so he could't escape. THen, the General reached inside Roy's pants pocket and pulled out his State Alchemist watch.

"Fuhere?" The General held up the watch.

"Strip him from his state alchemy too!" Bradley ordred. Riza watched in horror. They were hurting Roy and striping him of life itself, not just his rank. Riza looked up at the smiling Bradley. The threat over Fuhere was over now that Mustang was no longer in military rank. As the General pushed Roy to the door, Roy put his hand out and grabbed the table Riza was standing at.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, I will always love you, Riza." He whispered. "Wait for me." He finished as he was pushed from the room. Soon, everyone left, including the very happy Havoc and the depressed and crying Riza.

Twenty-Five Years Later

A black haired man sat on a single bed in a small dark room. His hair was long and just passed his shoulders. He was holding his head in his hands as he waited for the day to end. Black pants with a matching black shirt and black boots was his only outfit. They were old and the clothing was tattered and torn. A simple name tag rested on the shirt, but it couldn't be read.

"Hey! You there! Let's go!" A man in a blue uniform yelled. The man looked up, his black eyes staring into the bright light that shown into his dark room. He rose and walked from the room, he wasn't cuffed like expected he only silently followed the officer down the dimly lit hallway to another door that was opened and closed with a clang.

"Your free! Here!" The officer shoved a bag into his arms. It was a pair of clean clothes. He took them and entered the room the officer showed him where to change. He removed from the room in a clean white shirt and blue jeans. His boots were his' so he still wore them. He walked gloomily out into the main lobby and started to hand the officer her prison clothes. He turned to leave and kept his head down. The sun was bright, it was a long time since he saw sunlight. He took in a deep breath of fresh air and smiled. He was free.

He began to walk down the sunny side walk, passing people on his way. A small black and white dog ran up to him and started to bark. He looked down at the dog.

"Go, go find your owner." He pushed the dog away and continued to walk. The dog barking behind him. The man closed his eyes and smiled. It was a beautiful day. He wasn't watching where he was going and he bumped into someone. When he opened his eyes he smiled.

"Excuse me ma'am, I didn't see you there." He smiled politly at the woman. She spun around, her long blond hair whipping behind her. Her blue mini skirt ruffled in the sudden movement as did her white blouse. On her waist was a black belt and gun holster which held a black pistol. The girl stumbled a bit in her blue high heels, but quickly caught her balance when he grabbed her hand. He noted how she wasn't wearing a ring, and thought that strange for a beautiful girl of her age.

"I'm sorry, sir my fault." She smiled as her golden eyes glitterd in the sun light. Around her neck was a beautiful heart shaped locket that had 'Loves' written on it. It was partly open and he could see a picture of a dog on one side.

"Excuse me, I need to go. Black Hayate! Come on boy!" She called out as the small dog ran up to her. THe dog barked at the man.

"Come on boy, we need to get back to headquarters. Don't want to be late." She smiled at the dog as they began walking away.

"Black Hayate?" The man thought. "Riza?" He looked up and saw that the girl and her dog were lost in the crowd.

A/N - Well, please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No flames (Roy is the only person who reserves that right).

Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. So please, check out my profile. And again, thanks for reading. 


End file.
